


Of Names and Nicknames

by TheChatWithClaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Insecurities, Kissing, Ladynoir July, Nicknames, OH BOI do they love to kiss, Tooth rotting stuff at the end, im aware it’s not July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChatWithClaws/pseuds/TheChatWithClaws
Summary: The super duo know they can’t share anything too revealing about their civilian lives. Not even their names. Which can always be an inconvenience when dating.The teens are banned from sharing their names, but no one ever said anything about nicknames.





	Of Names and Nicknames

The night was silent and all was well. Ladybug and Chat Noir rested above the people of Paris exhausted from the latest fight. Neither had used their powers so they essentially had all the time in the world. 

"Bugaboo?"Chat Noir asked, his voice barely above a whisper as his heart pounded in his chest. She was leaning against his side, eyes closed and a smile graced her lips. She hummed in response and he took it as a sign to carry on. "We've been dating for a year now and I was just wondering do.. do you ever wonder who I am?"

His Lady opened her bluebell eyes to surveying the sparkling city sprawled before them. A light breeze blew past the duo in their cozy Eden above the world, tousling her hair and sending navy strands to hug the skin of her cheeks. Her smile grew wider."Well of course I wonder about you Chaton. I'm dying to know about the person I love but we're superheroes we need to keep each other safe plus.. I don't want things to change."

"Everything has to change at some point Bugaboo, one way or another things will change but that doesn’t necessarily mean for the worst. But I know what you mean about having to keep each other safe." He sighed, then smirked leaning forward so that he could see her face. "What kind of stuff does your wonderous brain wonder about?"

Ladybug chuckled, gazing up at him with a hand pressed to her chin in thought. "I don't know just random stuff I guess. I..I wonder about what kind of person you'd be at School, you know like are you an emo, a nerd, a geek, a jock, the class clown. I wonder if you sleep as sound as a kitten or if you're like me and in a constant state of exhausted. I wonder what you want to become in the future, I mean I know you said you wanted to study physics but I don't really know any more that that."

Chat looked at her with such happiness in his eyes and his heart felt as though it might implode from joy.  

He pulled her closer to place a peck to her forehead. "You pay attention to that stuff Buginette?"

She leaned into his touch soaking in the warmth that radiated from his suit. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're pawsitively purrfect My Lady. You know that?"

Ladybug groaned burying her head into his neck. "You're unbearable sometimes, Minou." She then sighed, shaking her head from side to side. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Another marvelous question," Chat replied, snaking an arm under her legs to swivel her around and place them back down on his lap so that she faced him."The answer is because you love me."

She smiled up at him and marveled at how his eyes seemed to glow with a powerful energy. How years of superheroing have morphed his body into one that could be considered fine art. How his loving gaze and soft grin reminded her of why she fell for him in the first place and it left her puzzled as to why she never fell sooner. "Correct.” She breathed, leaning n closer her gaze flicked down to his lips. They were so close she could feel his breath ghosting her cheeks, without thinking she licked her own lips unaware of the things it did to her partner.  He blushed deep red but couldn't keep his eyes off her, she was captivatingly stunning. 

It was amusing to her how even after a whole year of dating he still got embarrassed around her and at the same time it was kind of endearing. She leaned in closer to finally capture his lips for a mere few seconds while a hand slid its way up his chest. Then she pulled back to lean up to his ear, her breath sending a shiver down his spine. "I am undeniably in love with the elusive and stupidity handsome Chat Noir." Even though she said it with a hint of sarcasm he knew the underlying truth behind it.  

They shared a laugh, giggling like two love sick teens enjoying the company of their other half. And he certainly loved his girlfriend. 

Chat felt warmth spread across his chest at the thought.

Girlfriend 

"...You know, back to what you said earlier.." Ladybug said after a moment, having turned her attention to the sound of the traffic below. It was a quiet night despite the recent akuma attack and patrol had been called off. There was really no need for patrol tonight anyway and who could blame the dynamic duo for wanting some down time. 

"I do sometimes wonder about you, though. I know we're not supposed to tell each other who we are, for our safety and such, but...I can't help but be curious sometimes. You know me better than anyone else in the world but you barely know my face... you-you don't even know my name."

Chat nodded in disappointed understanding. Plagg had told him nurmerous times that the secret of their identities was only to keep them out of harm's way, but the nagging wonder of who his elusive Lady happened to be settled in the back of his mind and frequently succeeded in giving him nights with little to no sleep. She was out there, somewhere. Was she out with her friends, was she sprawled out on the sofa taking a nap, was she having a dinner with her parents, he knew deep down in his gut that one day they would eventually reveal themselves but until then the pair would be left in an inky abyss of mystery as to whom exactly they spend their midnight escapades with. 

It was a tad annoying at times and he knew his Lady felt the same.

They were dating after all. He wanted to be able to take her on actual dates, to hold her hand in public, to be able to meet the friends she speaks so highly of. Now is that so wrong?

But, if their kawamis wanted them to keep their identities secret, they would. The demigods knew more about the miraculous than they did, after all, and it wouldn't do he or Ladybug any good to disobey actual gods. 

Chat sighed, settling his gaze on a group of tourists walking below as their laughter caught his attention. They were loud, smiling, seemingly having a great time with each other. He and Ladybug could be like that, if their kwamis allowed it, they could do stuff that's otherwise restricted as a superhero. 

"Yeah," Chat hummed, "I think about that a lot." A smirk spread across his face yet again as he came closer to her face and in an attempt to lighten the mood he said."With your real name I could come up with a plethora of new nicknames."  

Now that made her laugh. 

Ladybug turned to look at him, blue meeting green. Her fingers tapped along his thigh as she looked down, glancing around the twinkling yellow lights before her gaze settled on his face once more. Her smile appeared to be pensive, perhaps slightly nervous, if her sudden change in behavior said anything. Her lips parted to speak before they closed and opened again, and Chat was about to ask if she was feeling alright before her voice rose up over the quiet sounds of their city.

"I do often wonder your name though."

Chat grinned in response. "And I often wonder about yours."

"Names are just names," Ladybug continued with a shrug, "Paris is a big city... with a population of around two million it'd be a miracle if we knew each other, and I don't know about you but I have a pretty um.. unique name." 

"...but I doubt our kawamis would be okay with that anyway," Chat added, storing the little tidbit about her name being 'unique' up in the section of his brain designated to her and her alone. 

She probably has a really pretty name, he thought, failing to resist the dopey love-sick smile that wanted to spread across his face for a slit second. 

"I agree... we'd probably do something really dumb like shout out the others real name during a fight. And if the press got hold of it they'd hassle everyone with the same names as us."

"...it would be really dangerous..."

"...if I told you my name," They finished in unison, eyes meeting in a shared sadness. 

He pulled her up onto his lap so that she was now straddling him and they were facing each other, ignoring the plane that passed over head. "I don't want to talk about all this sad mushy stuff, okay?" He purred, leaning in to kiss her properly. 

Ladybug pulled back suddenly and a bright smile on her pink lips. "What about nicknames?"

Unhappy at the new found distance he pulled her close again, so their chests were pressed together, like a needy cat in need of petting. "What about nicknames??"

She giggled against his cheek. "I mean why don't we share a nickname we have as a civilian?"

"Do think that would be okay?"

"Why not? It seems fine."

He chuckled awkwardly getting unnecessary uncomfortable. Doesn't this seem dangerous?

The awkwardness was so thick you could cut it with a yoyo string. This is fine. I'm finally learning something new about her. I'M LEARNING SOMETHING ABOUT HER!

"That actually seems like a good idea."

"You doubted me Minou?"

He grinned."Never.." he looked at her with a more sincere smile taking in her excitement demeanor and giddy look. Really did this matter though? They already knew everything they needed to know about each other. Was knowing each other's names that important. Well no, not really. But it couldn't hurt. "Okay let's do this. Should I start or do you want st-"

"-Netty.."

It took him a second to comprehend what she had said. "Netty..?" 

Another plane passed overhead causing them to share a mutual look of annoyance. Both watched as it sailed the clouds off into the distance taking the stupidly distracting sound that accompanied it away also. 

They turned back to each other and he smiled bright and blinding. "Soo Netty huh?"

She nodded hesitantly as though she were waiting for some approval. And she got it in the form of him capturing her already kiss-bruised lips with his own. “It's perfect,” he murmured after pulling away. 

"So that must mean you have a '-nette' at the end of your name right? Heh.. Don't worry I won't think too much into it, Buginette." His whole frame racked with laughter."Haha I never realized how accurate that was." 

She audibly groaned and pressed a firm punch to his side."HEY, now it's your turn. Come on!"

He pressed a finger to his chin in thought."Wow I don't think I have any actually."

"WHAT?!" He dealt another blow from the small girl. 

He did the usual Adrien head scratch coupled with an awkward chuckle."Well I mean there is this one my mother used to call me but I always hated it because I thought it sounded girly."

"Well-" she looked up at him, tilting her head to the side "-what is it?"

"Do I need to tell you?"

She gave him an incredulous look crossing her arms."Yes!"

He held his hands up in surrender not wanting to be punched again. "Fine. Fine. It's Adri."

(I'm pronouncing it 'add-ree')

She thought it over muttering it to herself to test how it felt on her tongue, then look at him finally exclaiming the nickname. She said it with such conviction it instantly became his new favourite nickname. 

"I like it, it's cute."

"Oh really it's cute?" He questioned pulling her closer. "You wanna know what's cute?"

Ladybug giggled, light and airy."What?"

He pressed his forehead to hers."You..."

She pecked his lips with a grin.”You wanna know what’s even cuter?”

“What?”

"You." She poked his nose. 

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure the spitting image of perfection is sitting right here.. Netty!"

"Come on how can it possibly be anyone other than you Adri."

"Why you little vixen."

They dissolved into childlike giggles hardly able to contain themselves, despite the hardship of having to take on the responsibility of being a Hero these children could still smile, still laugh, still live. And nothing changed, nothing changed what so ever. They were still the awkward teens they were before, they were still madly in love, still wading through the rapids of life on their quest for a happier future. A future where they needn't worry about a freak in a butterfly costume trying to kill them day-in-day-out. 

A safe future, together...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Maybe if you liked this you could check out my tumblr with the same name?? Maybe?


End file.
